All Out Brawl
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Goku, Superman, the Incredible Hulk, Kratos, Willow Rosenberg & Neo. The most powerful warriors in the Multiverse have been transported to a strange world where they must each find their way back to their own homes. But who has brought them here and why?
1. Chapter 1

**All-Out Brawl**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in this fic, they are owned by the respective owners and studios. This is just a fun little idea I came up with. And please, none of those silly debates about who is stronger than who and this guy would win against this one, it's just for fun.

**Chapter 1**

Lightning struck the area with such force, the ground underneath shook. Torrential rain flooded everything in sight; a lush green surrounding with trees reaching up into the heavens and never looking to stop there. And just beyond that was what looked like an endless desert leading only to death.

Lying in a field of oddly coloured flowers with the rain drenching her, a young woman with flaming red hair. Finally, she woke revealing her almost mystic emerald green eyes. Taking a moment to get the feeling back in her arms, she lifted herself up and looked at her new surroundings, too tired to register the bizarreness of it all. However she did know that she wasn't anywhere near home.

''Okay Willow, you're defiantly not in Cleveland anymore''. Willow Rosenberg said to herself. It was only a moment ago that the powerful witch was in her room reading some book, and then _poof!_ She felt like something was pulling her upwards, then downwards before crash. Now she was here, not like anything like this would surprise her, this was a really strange place even by the standards of other places she's seen.

Taking a sitting position, she went into deep mediation trying to figure out just where exactly she was. But the rain pelting down on her, and the distraction of the thunder and lightning in the background made it too difficult. She just thought she'd have to walk for a bit to try and find a place where she could find some peace to think, or just walk on until the rain stops itself.

Just as she got up and walked on, she didn't know whether it was just the sound of the heavy rain, but she could have sworn she heard grunting. ''Hello?'' She called out, there was no response at first, but then she could see past the trees a large figure moving along or more like limping. ''Hey, are you okay? Do you know where I am?'' Still the figure didn't respond. ''Excuse me! I've seen you, there's no point walking along like I don't know you're…''

Before she could finish her sentence, the figure threw two large chained blades at her. Willow quickly created a force field in front of her, blocking the blades before they could hit. They had a real sinister design to them, horned demon faces on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades, which emit fire.

Willow pushed the force field forward, sending the blades back to the thrower who stepped out of the shadows to fully reveal himself. A large man ranging almost 7 foot, in peek physical condition, on his face, he has a scar on his right eye. His skin is ash-white, and a large red tattoo going down his left eye, and another large one going down the left side of his body. But the feature that worried Willow the most was the large open wound on the warrior's stomach, so large she could see the trees behind through it. Somehow the figure was not only standing, but eager to fight her.

''Where am I witch?'' The figure shouted at her.

''Hey I was asking that question first…'' Willow tried to sound commanding, but it was difficult to say that against the man three times her size. ''Just who are you?''

''That is none of your concern spawn of Hades''.

''Hades?'' Willow whispered to herself and after looking at the figure's attire she began to piece together. ''I've seen armor like that before, from my history classes. Those designs are Sparta Warrior armor''.

The figure held up his blade pointing it to her threateningly. ''You do not speak of the glory of Sparta…'' He then grunted, clutching the immortal wound to his stomach before collapsing to the ground. His breathing was growing weak, and his arms were moving about slower than before.

Hesitantly Willow stepped forward, trying not to get to close. ''Look, you haven't really giving me a reason to help you, what with the attacking, then threatening and calling me a spawn. But if I don't heal that wound…''

''I do not need your help…'' The figure cut in. ''As a warrior of Sparta, I pride myself in the scars of battle''.

''Is there anything in the Sparta rule book about being proud to die…stupid question there probably is. Look, I just need to know where I am, and it's going to be hard to get answers from you if you're dead, so whether you like it or not I'm going to heal you''.

''Heal me…and you'll be sent to Tartarus faster than you can draw your next breath''.

''Like I haven't heard threats nearly as scary. Just hold still''. Willow got down on her knees and held out both her hands towards the figure. Her eyes and hair turned white as magic swam from the tips of her fingers over the wound on the figure's body. The skin of the warrior began to stitch itself back together and soon enough, the wound was healed and the warrior found his ability to fight had returned.

''So…'' The warrior started, noticeably calmer than before. ''You do not know where we are yourself?''

''Place doesn't ring any bells. One moment I was just minding my own business nothing special, but of course being me I should expect stuff like this to happen. Although I think travelling to a world like this is pretty decent compared to others, because besides you nothing has really come out to attack me so…'' She started babbling before realizing the warrior was already on the move. ''Hey, where are you going?''

''To find my own way!''

''Do you even know where you're going?''

''It doesn't matter''.

''Well if you actually are intending to go somewhere I think it does. Besides, you shouldn't move so much, that scar could open up again''.

''It is a scar I was looking to carry with me forever''. The warrior shouted back at her, not taking his eyes off the desert ahead where he was intending to go. Just as he was about to take his first step on sand, Willow floated down in front of him stopping him from walking on. ''If you continue to get in my way…''

''I won't be in your way, I'll be beside you. Look, we both obviously don't know where we are or how we got here. That scar will open up unless I keep supervision over it, and seeing as how you won't sit down and take five, I'll just have to come with you''.

''No''. He replied as he tried to walk around her, but she just jumped back in front of him. ''You are giving me little option…''

''I'm giving you no option other than to take me''. Willow said strongly as her eyes started turning a shade of black, and black veins started appearing across her face.

''I have brought down the Gods of Olympus, and the Titans of Old. Anyone who tries to deny me will suffer. You think a simple witch such as yourself can stop me?''

''I don't think…I know. Cause I'm a powerful witch, who has friends and family that are waiting at home and I want to see them again. We're going to help each other get through this, and if you ever try to annoy me or piss me off, I'll make you wish you hadn't been born''.

''Tired threats…I wish that every day. But every well, we'll move on ahead''.

Willow's eyes returned to their normal green and the veins on her head disappeared, although she was dwarfed by the large man, she kept her serious before a smile broke out. ''See, everything's easier when we get along. I'm Willow by the way, do you do handshakes or do I have to bow or say something like Hail Zeus or…'' She didn't get her answer as the warrior started walking on ahead. ''This is going to be fun''. She muttered under her breath.

She jogged on until she was next to the warrior, the both of them walking on, not sure where they were going or what they were going to find. But Willow had a little more faith that she was going to get home with the huge bodybuilder with a lack of personality next to her. ''I never did catch your name''.

''If it will silence you from your persistent squabbles…I am Kratos!''

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, another figure was trying to work out where he was. He too had also seen things and had been to places he once thought were impossible to exist. But to him, this was rather peculiar; waterfalls that levitated in the sky under a purple sky with the stars and planets above easy to see. This man was also looking for a way out, the only difference…he was taking to the air.<p>

Flying around at high speeds was the Chosen One himself…Neo, searching for anything to take him out of here. But this wasn't as simple as it was trying to leave the Matrix, finding a phone box and taking the call. This place just seemed to never end, no matter how far he went or how fast he travelled.

Seeing what looked like stable land, he flew down and once on ground he looked around hoping to at least find some form of life that would show he wasn't alone in this place. And what made this place even stranger to him was his code of the Matrix which he uses to see the world for what it is wasn't working; whether he was…he would have to find a way out of it without help.

''Hello?'' Neo heard a faint call in the distance. ''Anyone out there?'' There it was again, someone else was lost here too. Neo quickly flew over to another large levitating rock to get a better view, and down below near what looked like a large road in the shape of a serpent was a man walking along. Neo quickly flew down behind the man, and the least you could say was the man was a bit surprised to see some guy in a black cassock and sunglasses fly down next to you.

''Jesus Christ!'' The man yelped surprised.

''That's not me''. Neo replied simply as he took off his glasses. ''Who are you?''

''Sorry, I'm just someone you really shouldn't surprise…and I think I'd be more comfortable if you said your name first, you know you being the one that just flew from the skies and acting as if you just had a walk in the park''.

''Neo''.

''Neo huh? That really didn't make me feel any more comfortable at all…Banner, Dr. Bruce Banner''. Bruce held out his hand which Neo shook. ''Do you have any idea where we are?''

''No, do you?''

''I've…had some experiences like this being transported to other worlds…''

''Other worlds?'' Neo questioned.

''This is a surprise to the guy who can fly around?''

''What if it is? So then where are you heading?''

Bruce just shrugged his shoulders and looked on at the road ahead. ''I've learnt that roads always lead somewhere, just follow this one long enough I should arrive somewhere''.

''Well if your theory's correct Doctor then I better come as well''.

''No!'' Bruce got out a little too quickly. ''I don't do well in crowds''.

''Who knows what else could be down that road, probably things that aren't so friendly. And you don't seem to have any protection''.

''Trust me I'm capable of handling whatever's out there…'' Bruce said with shifty eyes. ''Besides you don't like that strong''.

''Do I have to look strong to be strong?''

''Guess not…'' Bruce sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration, he wasn't going to get rid of this guy with whatever he said. ''Okay, but if all hell breaks loose just…fly away like you do''.

''And how will I know when all hell breaks loose?''

''Trust me, you can't miss it''.

* * *

><p>Neo may have covered a lot of ground flying around, but not nearly as much as another flyer in this strange world. One who you couldn't really miss with a bright blue suit and cape, as well as a red and yellow shield on the chest with the letter 'S' on it. Breaking off from his flight pattern, the Hero of Earth, Superman looked up to the sky seeing the distance planets above. Although to some it may seem that he could easily just fly away into space, with his vision he could see that this planet was bordered off with some protective barrier. ''I'm not going to be leaving that way then''.<p>

With a second of silence, Superman could hear faint voices in the distance. They were quite far, given him a better idea of just how big this planet was, but none they less there were voices that he had to find. And then he heard another voice, this one was closer and sounded a lot more menacing. ''DEATH BEAM!'' Superman turned just in time to see a small, purple, bullet like beam come right at him; he dodged the attack and watched as the beam obliterated the ground below on impact.

''Quite impressive, it's been years since I've seen an opponent maneuver out of an attack that seamlessly''. The voice spoke again. Superman looked up to see a figure hovering in the sky above with a short lizard like body, just a few inches shorter than Superman himself. His skin is pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. ''But I highly doubt that you will be able to keep up this performance''.

''Just who are you?'' Superman demanded to know, not intimidated by the attacker.

''I'm not surprised a common stranger wouldn't know the name of the most powerful being in the universe''.

''Most powerful? Ha!'' Another voice spoke up. And right behind Superman another figure appeared. ''Frieza there you go, your inflated ego getting in the way again''. The new figure looked more like a giant green bug with a humanoid body and face, much taller than both Frieza and Superman.

''My ego inflated? Cell, there you go on and on trying to diminish the very being that had a hand in your creation''. Frieza shot back.

''I don't know what this is about…'' Superman interrupted and flew away from them. ''But I don't have time for this''. He took off thinking that he had left them in the dust, however he was surprised to see the one called Cell teleport in front of him, brimming with a golden aura and electricity surging around him. ''Look, I don't want any trouble''.

''Well that's too bad''. Frieza said before charging behind Superman going in for the kill. He threw a punch, but Superman easily moved out of the way BAM! And elbowed Frieza in the back sending him crashing to the ground below.

For a brief moment, fear was shown on Cell's face seeing how easily his partner was knocked aside. But he was much stronger, and so he should put up more of a match than that…BAM! Before he could register what was going on, Superman's fist connected with his stomach. Cell coughed up purple blood, the blow dealing him so much damage that he gently floated down to the ground just as Frieza shot up and flew right towards the Kryptonian.

The tyrant threw countless punches towards him; however, Superman easily dodged them all as Frieza threw on after the other blindly just trying to hit him. Superman dived underneath a kick; Frieza smirked thinking he'd fallen for the bait as he swished his tail towards his face. But Superman grabbed hold of it and spun around so fast they were a blur before throwing Frieza back down to the ground once more.

''That's enough, just stay down!'' He tried to reason with them, but they were just as persistent. Behind Superman, Cell teleported and focused his power to his two fingers held on his head. ''SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!'' From his fingers, a yellow blast with spirals going around was aimed right for the hero. Superman crossed his arms and took the blast full on BOOM!

Cell chuckled as he watched the smoke, believing his opponent to be a fool to take on a blast like that and think they can just brush it aside like wind. His smile was wiped clean from his face however when the smoke finally did clear and Superman was still there with his arms crossed, not a scratch on him. ''N-No…there's…there's no way…'' Cell stuttered.

''Fine, I'll do it your way''. Superman said before soaring towards Cell. The android didn't hesitate to fly head on as well, and the two engaged in a punching frenzy. Both fists connecting with each other, neither one finding the decent hit. But as the fight went on, it was clear that Cell was getting frustrated while Superman looked like he could keep this up all day.

The ground shook and cracked under the sheer power of these two. Frieza watched on, no one takes him down that easily and gets away with it. Holding his palm up, he fired an even large blast than before at both of them. Cell was the first to notice and teleported out of the way just as the blast was about to hit Superman. Instead of flying away, Superman widened his eyes, and red beams erupted from them and right through Frieza's blast. It was too late for him to do anything as the eye beams ripped their way through right towards the palm of his hands BOOM!

Cell couldn't hide his fear now; his partner was blown away after trying to hit someone with his most powerful blast. BAM! Superman landed an almighty right hand to Cell's cheek and the android crashed into the crater where Frieza was just moments ago. Superman landed gently next to the battered Cell, who was trying desperately to carry on fighting, but the blows he took damaged him too much.

''There was no reason for us to fight!'' Superman said. ''You and your friend could have just moved on, this was pointless''.

''Oh I don't think so…'' Cell spoke, however his voice had changed, becoming deeper and familiar to Superman. ''This was a significant test, to prove your power Kal-El!'' Cell looked up, and his eyes were now completely black with an Omega symbol branded on his head.

''Darkseid?''

''Not quite!'' It spoke, before Cell's body turned into black fog and disappeared, leaving Superman confused and shocked. What did he mean by not quite Darkseid? Either way, it was partly Darkseid. The alien warlord that has taken so many people dear to him, and had great pleasure in doing so. Then he remembered; he heard other voices on this planet, there were others that could be in danger. Superman needed to get to the bottom of this mystery, and fast.

* * *

><p>''And then he released all the demons from their prison cells, giving his diabolical plan a real Trojan horse style to it. So we had to bring together all our powers, I was the magic, so then we were able to…am I babbling on?'' Willow asked realising Kratos wasn't really listening to anything she was saying, he was just staring off in the distance. ''Sorry, I have a habit of doing that, besides you wouldn't want to hear my stories. I bet you have some pretty cool stories from your Sparta days…was you a member of the 300…''<p>

''Quiet!''

''Hey there's no need for…''

''I said quiet!'' Kratos held up his hand to silence her. And that's when the sound picked up, the sound of hooves and trotting, like large horses. However, Kratos knew they weren't horse hooves they were hearing. And then appearing beyond a sand hill, and thanks to a strike of lightning revealing a group of 4 Centaurs charging towards them. ''Stay here!''

''What? Not without my help, you can't fight that many on your own!''

''Just watch!'' Were Kratos's last words before running towards the heard, bringing out his chained blades. A Centaur brought out a large spear and tried to jab at Kratos; he slide under the body of the beast, stabbing one of his blades in its gut before slamming it into the ground and jumping up to stamp hard on its head. Another Centaur with two swords swung at Kratos, who blocked with his blades and then head butted the creature full on the face.

''Okay maybe you don't need help''. Willow gasped to herself amazed by the power Kratos had, no one she knew had that kind of physical power, especially with the scar he still had. But then Willow noticed something Kratos couldn't as he was too busy fighting, a group of people running towards the battle, this people though had inhuman faces and yellow eyes…they were a pack of Vampires.

''Maybe you do need help!'' Willow said before controlling the earth beneath the Vampires and lifted it up, tipping it on top of them. Some managed to break their way through the ground, only for Willow to blast them all, turning each one into dust in the blink of an eye. Feeling another presence behind her, she turned only to be grabbed tightly around the neck by someone she thought she'd never have the displeasure of seeing again. ''Glory?''

''Hey Witch-Bitch, long time no see!'' The Hell-God wrapped in the skin of a blonde woman in a red silk dress said with cheerful menace BAM! Before back handing Willow's cheek and sending her flying. ''Oops, I forgot even with all your new power, you're still fragile. Being a God I don't have to worry about that''.

''No…'' Kratos called out. Glory turned to see Kratos standing among the bodies of the Centaurs, his blades drenched in their blood. ''You have to worry about me!'' He threw the blades at her; but Glory side stepped them, and grabbed the chains firmly.

''I've heard a lot about you God killer!'' Glory said as she pulled the chain, sending Kratos flying towards her. BAM! And then punching him where his scar was. He yelled in pain as Glory pounded at his scar a few more times before grabbing his face and crushing him into the sand, pushing his head further in. ''But I ain't like your little Gods of War and Sea and all that crap…I'm the real deal''.

Willow used her magic to create a hammer made of energy and whacked Glory across the face with it. She stumbled back, but didn't appear hurt. Willow flicked her hand, and the hammer turned into a bow and arrow, which she shot at Glory. The God held out her hand to block the arrow, what she didn't realise was what it could do once it hit her palm BOOM! She was caught in an explosion of aura and magic, enough destructive force to put her down for good…at least that's what Willow thought.

Just as she was about to check on Kratos, Glory bursts forward from the flames and grabs Willow around the mouth before she could conjure another spell. ''Wow, you really caught me off guard with that one!'' She taunted as she tightened her grip over Willow, crushing the young woman who couldn't even scream. ''But in the end, I win!''

BAM! Another figure then appeared from behind and kicked Glory so hard she was sent crashing and bobbing along the sand. Willow coughed and took a moment to catch her breath before looking up to see her saviour; she was just meeting more weird people by the minute. A young man with jet black hair, spiked up to the point it looked unnatural to grow. Wearing an orange Gi uniform with a blue undershirt, blue wristbands, a blue belt tied in a knot, and striped boots. He turned and looked down at Willow, giving her a smile. ''That was a pretty intense blast, you're quite strong''.

''T-Thanks''. Willow stuttered unsure what to make of the newcomer; he was a lot friendlier than Kratos, and kinda looked like a kid in an adult's body. The new face turned back to Glory, who was getting up out of the sand rubbing her face, that kick actually made her draw blood.

''How dare you?'' She screamed at him. ''Don't you know who I am? I am Glory, Hell God, all powerful destroyer of all those that think they can just kick me when I'm having a victory moment over little girls that think they can beat me!''

''If you really are a God, there wouldn't be a need to brag about it''. The man responded defiantly.

''Oh you're going to get it now, just who do you think you are!''

The man gave her a sly grin before answering her. ''I am Son Goku, the Saiyan raised on planet Earth!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>Does Goku stand a chance against the Hell God Glory. And is Darkseid really behind this? Or is there something else to this? You'll have to read on and find out. Hope that you've enjoyed the first chapter, more to come and plenty of more battles for each to have. Thanks and take care everyone!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**All-Out Brawl**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in this fic, they are owned by the respective owners and studios. This is just a fun little idea I came up with. And please, none of those silly debates about who is stronger than who and this guy would win against this one, it's just for fun.

**Note: **Okay, I just want to make sure that you have a better idea of which versions of the characters these are and when they are set in their respective universes so you get a better understanding of their personality and powers.

Goku- Set after the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods.

Superman- Set in the original film series continuity, after Superman 4. Based on Christopher Reeve and Brandon Routh's performances.

Bruce Banner/Hulk- Set after Incredible Hulk 2008, based on Edward Norton's performance.

Kratos- Set after God of War 3, explaining the injury in the first chapter after he's just stabbed himself with the Sword of Olympus.

Willow- Set just before Joss Whedon's Buffy Season 8.

Neo- AU version in which he survived the final battle in Revolution.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The sand whipped in the air, it didn't even feel as if there was any wind in the air and yet the sand brushed up against Willow's skin. And they were transparent particles, if you looked up as they passed a planet in the line of sight the non-existent wind would almost be seen in many colours. But right now, Willow's focus was on the new fighter, Goku who had just saved her life and gave Glory a real kick in the teeth.

''Don't you think we should help him?'' She asked Kratos who watched with great interest. Something was strange about this warrior to the Spartan; he looked so innocent and gentle, like he couldn't hurt a fly, but there was no denying the seriousness in that man's face and the power he was generating by just standing there.

Glory wiped away the blood from her mouth; the shock gone now, it was probably just a lucky kick, it won't happen again. ''So honey, what did you say you were again?''

''I told you, I'm a Saiyan raised on planet Earth''.

''Yes the Earth part I got, but the Saiyan part I'm interested in. Never heard of a demon like that before''.

Goku chuckled lightly. ''Actually I'm not a demon, I guess you can call me a spaceman of sorts''.

''Space? So you're like some kind of alien?''

''That's right. I was born on the Planet Vegeta! I was sent to Earth as a baby and became the man I am today. Although right now I'm sort of confused, I don't ever remember landing on this planet, in fact I can't even leave here''.

''It doesn't matter…'' Glory cut in. ''Like I would let you leave after you kicked me like that''.

''Oh, sorry about that. I wouldn't have kicked you so hard if I had known how weak you were''. Goku said apologetically, like he really didn't mean to kick Glory hard.

''What did you say?'' Glory snarled through gritted teeth.

At that moment, Willow started to summon magic to her fingers. ''She's not going to like that, we have to help!''

''No!'' Kratos said holding out his arm to stop her.

''He has no idea what he's going up against, we can't…''

''I believe he does! I want to see how well this warrior does''. Kratos said. Normally he would never miss out on a fight, especially to someone who had the guts to hit him. But his curiosity in this fighter overwhelmed him; he was so calm about fighting a God…something Kratos hasn't accomplished yet.

Glory clenched her fists in anger, and her blood began to boil with rage. No one would be brave enough or stupid enough to approach her when she's like this, however Goku was neither at the moment, he just knew he could win against her, and walked up to her slowly. ''What do you think you're doing?'' Glory shouted trying to stop Goku from advancing, but he just kept walking towards her. ''Oh you are so dead!''

BAM! Glory was swept off her feet with a kick from Goku BAM! Followed with Goku backhanding her in the face, knocking her back a good few yards. Glory rubbed her cheek; it had been so long since someone brought her physical pain it was frightening to her. She had no time to react as Goku jumped up quicker than she could see BAM! And kicked her across the cheek once more before landing gently behind her.

Outraged, Glory turned and threw a hard punch towards Goku, who just easily grabbed her fist in the palm of his hand. She pushed forward as hard as she could, yet her new opponent didn't look the least bit challenged by her strength. She then tried to pull away, but found he now had her in his grasp, he used her other hand to try and push away but he was just too strong. BAM! Goku upper cut her right on the chin, she was lifted off the ground leaving her stomach fully exposed BAM! For Goku to plough his fist to her, causing her to cough out more blood and stumble backwards.

Willow watched on in shock at how easily her most powerful foe was being beaten to a pulp by a guy that didn't even look like he was trying. And Kratos could tell Goku wasn't trying, that didn't mean he wasn't impressed, the movement and speed of Goku was incredible to watch. The temptations of having a sparring match with Goku one day was too great of a thought for Kratos to let go.

Glory held her stomach tightly, like it was going to cave in from the force of the blow. She gazed at Goku with such menace and hatred, while his expression remained collected as ever. Finally finding the strength to stand straight again, she screamed at him and went on the offensive. Throwing punch after punch, however Goku's speed was just too much for her and he effortlessly dodged every attack.

She lifted her leg up and tried to slam it down on him; he raised his arm and blocked it, his feet sunk into the ground but he didn't appear hurt at all. She spun around quickly and tried to kick again, same result as Goku blocks with his knee easily. Frustrated, she tried to back hand him, the fighter jumped back to dodge the attack and then pounced forward towards her BAM! Kneeing her right in the face causing her to skid across the sand.

Glory wobbled about trying to stand back up, she looked back at Goku screaming her head off at him. ''I hate you!'' She drove her hand into sand, grabbing a hand full and throwing them at him so fast they were like little bullets. Goku quickly held up his hand, and from his palm a ball of energy was fired and hit the sand bullets.

''You know what I hate…'' Goku called out to her. ''People who gloat about how strong they are, and then fight someone they know they're stronger than, trying to prove their point. As well as people who gloat about how strong they are, only to get embarrassed by someone who is stronger than them''.

''You're not stronger than me!'' Glory shouted raising both her arms to go on the attack once more. She felt someone grab her arm from behind; and got the shock of her immortal life seeing Goku had already moved behind her and had her in his grasp again. ''H-How…no…no way…'' BAM! Goku gave her one hard round house kick to the ribs, knocking her away and probably down for the count.

Once Goku was sure Glory couldn't get back up he called out to her. ''Now go in peace, and never do wrong again''.

Hearing this, Glory started laughing her head off as well as rising to her feet. Battered and bleeding heavily, she just wouldn't quit. ''Go in peace? Sorry honey, I'm a Hell God, doing wrong is what comes with the order''.

''Fine then…'' Goku said. ''But I want you to learn one thing from this fight''.

''And what's that?''

''That you never had a chance to win''.

Glory cocked her eyebrow up at the comment, and was about to say something back at him until she could feel something happening. The sand around Goku was blown away as the fighter tensed himself, his muscles flexing and his teeth gritting like he was in pain. Willow and Kratos looked on wondering what he was doing as soon a golden aura covered his body, and in a few brief flashes all of his spikey black her turned golden and his dark eyes turned light blue. Goku tensed up once more, and the aura around him expanded until it covered him whole and he stood proudly while Glory watched on in horror.

Willow stepped forward slightly. ''How did you do that?'' She asked him.

Goku turned and smiled at her. ''It's something that a Saiyan can do when they reach a certain power level, and feel a desire to have this power. I'm actually now a Super Saiyan''.

''Cool''. Willow whispered. Her breath taking away by what she was seeing; Kratos was also in awe at the fighter, he'd never seen a transformation like this before, and he would like to know if this was how powerful Goku was. Glory tried not to seem impressed and laughed forcefully. ''Is that it? You change your hair colour and now you think you're the big man?''

''No point in hiding it, I can tell you're scared!'' Goku said cheerfully before turning serious. ''Now I'll give you one last chance to leave''.

In response to his plea, Glory just spat at the ground towards him and when on the attack. BAM! Goku teleported beside her and punched her hard in the face, causing her to limp back dazed and confused. Goku teleported beside her again BAM! And punched her to the ground, the sand blowing into the sky after the impact.

Glory gets back up and starts throwing as many punches and kicks as she could towards him, not landing a single one. Goku grabbed her arm and moved her forward as he shifted around BAM! And elbowed her on the back of the neck. She pushed herself back up and went at him; Goku this time used his punches and kicks to block. Glory cursed him before drawing back her fist BAM! And finally hitting him square in the face…but she didn't celebrate, because that blow didn't even make Goku blink. She could feel him smile against her fist. ''Shame on you, you have all this power, and yet you use it to destroy everything and save nothing''. BAM! He jumped up and roundhouse kicked her in the face knocking her down again.

''You have to give in!'' He called to her. ''You know there's no way you can win. You continued to pick on fighters not as strong as you until you came across a superior. Go now, before you'll do something you'll regret''.

''Shut up!'' Glory snapped. ''Only I say when this fight's over, and it's not over until you're dead!'' She charged at him, her limp making it hard for her to run as fast but that just wasn't going to stop her, nothing was, and Goku regrettably knew it.

''Then I'm sorry!'' He whispered under his breath as if he wanted her to hear it, but knew it wasn't going to make any difference. He turned to Willow and Kratos. ''Hey, you two might want to stand back for this''. Curious about what he was trying, but also more cautious after seeing how strong he was they both backed away from the gold fighter as he looked at Glory who was stilling charging at him getting closer.

''KAME…'' He raised both his arms forward, right hand on top of the other with his palms facing Glory. ''HA…'' He moved his hands down to his side, still both palms facing out wards with his fingers stretched over like he was holding a ball in them. ''ME…'' And then a brilliant blue ball of energy appeared in his hand. It was too late for Glory to back off now, she made the mistake of continuing and it's cost her. ''HAAAAA!'' Goku launched his hands forward, and from his palms the ball turned into a giant beam that obliterated everything in its path including Glory whose scream disappeared along with the blast. The sand that was caught under the blast had been so heated up it turned into glass.

Goku took a few deep pants before calming himself back down, smoke was coming from the palms of his hands, giving Willow and Kratos and idea of the intensity of the blast. Goku inhaled deeply, his golden aura disappeared and his hair returned to its normal colour. Willow leaned in closer to Kratos and whispered to him. ''I so want to learn that move''.

''Don't you think we have more important matters to discuss with him''. The Spartan replied.

''Huh? Oh yeah, how to get off this rock, right, I knew that. I was just about to walk up and ask him right now…Y-you know you can walk with me too, just in case, you know, this guy turns out to be some creature of the night or…''

''Hi there!'' Goku greeted behind Willow, making the witch jump slightly. ''Sorry didn't mean to scare you''.

''Scared? No…why would I be scared…of the guy that pulverized and destroyed a Hell God with some magical blast that blew up the whole desert''.

''Yeah I might have over did it a bit''. Goku said sort of embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head.

Tired of this conversation Kratos stepped forward. ''So I suppose you don't know where we are?''

''Hmm, oh no I don't, sorry. I was training back home and then found myself here. Funny I've never seen a planet like this before in all the four galaxies''.

''You only have four galaxies where you come from?'' Willow questioned.

''Yeah…why how many are there?''

Kratos interrupted again. ''And you're sure there is no way off here?''

''Not that I know. I tried instant transmission…''

''What?'' Willow and Kratos asked in unison.

''Oh it's like a move I can do, helps me teleport to different planets if I want to train more. But for some reason it doesn't work here. Looks like we're stuck''.

Willow lowered her head in disappointment while Goku continued to stare up as if he was waiting for something to happen so he could get them out of here. Kratos, neither the patient nor whimpering type walked on ahead. The witch shook her head in annoyance at her comrade's rudeness. ''Don't mind him; he'll grow on you soon. Still waiting for him to grow on me…he's Kratos by the way. Hi, I'm Willow!''

''My name is Goku…'' He said happily to her, and then turned to watch Kratos walk on. ''Does he even know where he's going?''

''Not the slightest''.

''Well if he's going that way, we might as well go this way!'' He then started walking in the opposite direction, leaving Willow bewildered.

''What? No, we should stick together…who knows what else could be out…''

''Hey don't worry, I saw him earlier he's really strong, he can take care of himself. But right now splitting up might be our best option, who knows how big this planet is. We'll need to cover more ground if we're going to find a way out of here…even though I'm not sure how''.

''Well something brought us here, so something has to be able to send us back just as easily''.

Goku just hummed in agreement and then smiled at her. ''Hey can you fly?''

''Fly? Well…yeah, but I'm still working out the kinks…''

''Awesome, race ya! YAHHOOO!'' Goku jumped up and took off into the sky.

''Hey I wasn't ready…I mean, wait up!'' Willow shouted but Goku was already well ahead. She concentrated her power below her and levitated gently, before she took off after Goku she looked out just seeing Kratos disappear into the distance. ''Hope you find your way home…hope we all do''. With that said, she took off hoping to at least keep sight of Goku let alone catch up with him.

* * *

><p>A fair distance away; Neo and Bruce were still walking along the stretch of road hoping that it still led to somewhere. At least they had the scenery to keep them entertained, the ever shifting climate, in a few seconds the area surrounding them would change like the four seasons. However, Bruce couldn't help but look back down the road every so often. ''Why do you keep looking back?'' Neo asked him.<p>

''Oh sorry, habit of looking back when I'm on a road''.

''Hitchhike?''

''Yeah. Guess that's not a problem for you''.

''Guess not…'' Neo stopped walking and stood still momentarily.

''What's up?'' Bruce asked him.

Neo didn't answer right away, and instead watched the ground as if something was moving along. Bruce however couldn't see anything moving, unless whatever Neo was seeing wasn't above ground. Finally Neo turned to him. ''Get behind me!'' Bruce did just so as in front of them, two figures emerged from the ground, phasing through it like ghosts…and in fact they were ghosts, ghosts of the Matrix…the Twins.

''Friends of yours?'' Bruce asked sarcastically, watching the two albino figures suddenly become translucent.

''I'll handle them and catch up with you later''.

''You sure you can handle them?'' Neo didn't answer as he had already run forward to attack both twins at the same time. Both twins appeared normal so they were able to fight Neo; the chosen one fighting them head on with ease. Even if both threw punches at the same time, Neo would evade them and go at them. One of them tried to sweep at his feet, but he rolled over and tried to kick the other twin, however he became translucent and Neo went right through him.

''Can't we just play fair fellows?'' Neo smirked at them.

''It's not you we are after!'' They both said together and looked directly at Bruce.

''Well if you want him you're going to have to go through me!'' He told them. The Twins responded by becoming their translucent form again. ''Poor choice of words''. He mumbled to himself before facing them once again. It was a standstill at the moment; the Twins couldn't hit Neo because he was a much better and stronger fighter than they were, but he couldn't hit them because every time he tried he would just go through them.

As Bruce watched on, he could feel his heart beat faster, his emotions building up inside him. He started sweating and panicking afraid of what was coming. ''No…no please, not now''. He tried to keep his composure at least until Neo was a safe distance away, but with him holding off the twins Bruce had to try and keep it in.

Neo did his best to hold them off, but with neither side getting a hit this would go on for a while. That is until one of the twins sunk into the ground and came back out in front of Bruce. Neo couldn't do anything to stop him as he was still busy with the other twin. Bruce backed away as the Twin brought out a straight razor and slashed it at him, cutting across Bruce's hand. The scientist yelled in agony, but it wasn't from the cut. ''Please, you're making me angry…''

''Don't worry, you won't be feeling anything in a minute!'' He said before driving the razor right into Bruce's chest. He gasped and coughed as the Twin continued to drive the razor further in…that is until Bruce gripped his arm and pulled it out. That's when the Twin noticed Bruce's hand, it was turning green.

''I said, you're making me angry!'' Bruce hissed as his whole body started growing larger and he crushed the Twin's arm. He quickly became translucent and moved away from the man, watching as his skin and hair turned a dark green and his muscles started ripping through his shirt. ''And you won't like me when I'm angry!''

BAM! Finally, Neo got a decent hit to the Twin he was fighting and bashed him aside. He turned back hoping it wasn't too late to save Bruce, but didn't know what to do when he saw that in Bruce's place was a behemoth of a man, standing at least 10 feet tall with the physique of Hercules and green skin. The other twin reappear next to the other just as the transformation was complete…the Hulk was free.

''HULK SMASH LITTLE MEN, LITTLE MEN LEAVE HULK ALONE!'' Hulk lifted up both fists in an attempt to crush the Twins. They quickly became translucent thinking they were safe, but they weren't as Hulk struck down so hard the shockwaves blew the translucent bodies apart in the wind. And even Neo could feel the force of the blow as he had to fly up to avoid the cracked ground coming apart.

''Guess he was right…'' Neo said to himself. ''I couldn't miss it''.

Hulk grunted and shouted like a lost animal calling for someone, or even a warrior looking for his next opponent. And he may just have found it as he looked up and spotted Neo gliding above. He growled at him, wanting a fight.

''And he doesn't remember who I am…perfect!'' He didn't have many options now as Hulk tore off a large chunk of the road and threw it at Neo, the One dived under projectile and rocketed towards the Hulk like a cannon BAM! Hitting Hulk right in the chest with both fists sending him crashing along against the road. ''Bruce, can you hear me?''

Hulk emerged from the rubble and roared for a challenge, confirming that Bruce probably couldn't hear him. Neo flew towards him; Hulk punched down, just missing him and driving his fist into the road. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Neo threw punch after kick in an attempt to bring down this beast. But nothing he tried would work. In fact, the Hulk just looked more mad than hurt and he seemed to be growing bigger with every strike he took.

Hulk slammed his fist down again trying to take Neo down, but the small fighter dodged and leapt over Hulk grabbing a handful of his hair and throwing him as far as he could. Hulk landed in a field of dandelions, and once he hit the ground, the flowers turned black and once in the breeze they turned into bats and each fluttered at the Hulk taking bites at him. Hulk clapped his hands, hard enough for the bats around him to turn to dust and to brush Neo aside like a lightweight.

Hulk jumped towards Neo and punched at him, again Neo dodged and Hulk's fist drove into the ground. This time however, Hulk pulled his arm up lifting the ground with him and threw it over Neo and crushed him up against a mountain nearby, holding it trying to squash Neo. BAM! His fist ploughed through the rock and square in the Hulk's face. With his free arm, Neo smashed the rock to pieces BAM! But couldn't stop Hulk from pummelling his fist into him BAM! Again BAM! And again BAM! BAM! BAM! Hulk tore Neo right through the mountain before grabbing him by the throat and hoisting him up, drawing back his other fist ready to end it.

''Bruce…'' Neo spoke weakly. ''I know you can hear me, stop this. You beat them, it's over!''

Hulk just panted like a dog, and now didn't seem sure what to do now. He lowered his fist and looked at Neo intently; he could recognise his face and remember him as being a friend. ZAP! Hulk was blasted aside by two red beams, and Neo was free from his grip and caught in the arms of Superman. ''Don't worry I've got you''.

Hulk got back up, the wound in his chest from Superman's eye beams quickly healed. He looked back to see Superman holding Neo over his shoulder and staring the beast right in the eyes. Hulk wanted to fight him, he attacked him he deserved it. But not now, not when he had Neo in his hands, he would wait. So he leapt into the air and was out of sight in one bound.

''Are you alright sir?'' Superman asked.

''I'll live. Thanks for the help''.

''It's why I'm here. What was that?''

''That…was human five minutes ago''.

''What happened to him?''

''He got mad''.

* * *

><p>Kratos had reached the edge of a mountain, looking down was nothing but mist and outwards beyond that seemed to be an endless forest. Looking over this edge, it reminded him of his life, how he tried to take it when the Gods of Olympus abandoned him. How did it all come to this? How did he, leader of the Spartan army find himself in another world with so far no way of returning home?<p>

He could then hear something in the distance, something that sounded like the footsteps of the Titans to Kratos. The stones around his feet would shake for a moment, and then seconds later do the same thing again. As the noise grew louder though, he could hear something that sounded like grunting. He drew out his chained blades ready for something to strike.

BOOM! Behind him something crashed into the ground, leaving a crater where it stood. Kratos watched as the dust settled and standing there was the Hulk. The monster looked to his side and saw Kratos with his weapons ready. The anger the Hulk was feeling now as at breaking point, anyone who looked like they could fight, Hulk considered to be a challenge. His roar echoed throughout the mountain they were standing over and charged at Kratos. The Spartan also shouted his battle cry and ran towards Hulk, blades at the ready…

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**All-Out Brawl**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in this fic, they are owned by the respective owners and studios. This is just a fun little idea I came up with. And please, none of those silly debates about who is stronger than who and this guy would win against this one, it's just for fun.

**Note: **Hey everyone, sorry about the long delay. I've had everything from holidays, writer's block, distractions...but now I'm back, and ready to bring you the next chapter of this epic story. So hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Superman gently lay Neo down on his back; and with the help of his x-ray vision looked over the man, and his structure baffled the man of steel. He seemed to be completely fine internally, however, the bloody cuts and hard bruises said otherwise. Not to mention the damage he would have taken from that beast Superman drove away, he should be dead…but of course Superman didn't realise this was Neo he was talking about.

''I'll be fine soon, don't worry.'' Neo grunted trying to get up.

''Sir, you've taken quite a beating there, just rest up.''

''I've taken beatings before; I need to find that thing. I don't know the full story yet, but I think my friend is trapped inside that monster.''

''And you're in no condition to defend yourself if you get on the wrong side of it. Just lie down and…'' Superman stopped in midsentence, behind him he could hear someone coming. And whoever it was, they were flying towards them. Taking this as a threat to him and the fallen comrade beside him, Superman took off straight towards the incoming figure and faced him head on.

BOOM! The clash sent shockwaves that cracked the ground below. But much to Superman's surprise, his punch was not only intercepted by the palm of whoever else was flying, but holding it in place matching his strength…and liking it. ''MAN, THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!'' Goku screamed with joy as Superman backed off.

''Just who are you?'' Superman asked.

Goku couldn't answer him, as he was blowing on his hand that was actually starting to feel numb, but that didn't flatten his mood. ''That was some strength you put behind that punch, I'm impressed''.

''I can say the same about you. Now please answer my question, who are you?''

Before another word between them could be uttered, Willow had finally caught up with Goku, almost out of breath and only just managing to keep herself a float. ''Next time, give me a chance to get ready before you go all willy-nilly and…'' And she stopped finally noticing the new figure in front of them in his bright blue and red costume with his signature 'S' shield, and it left the witch a little perplexed. ''And my friends say I dress funny.'' She muttered to herself.

Superman quickly tried to regain control of the conversation. ''Look, I have someone in critical condition, I have to know whether you're a threat or not''.

''No threat, no threat, none-threateners, not an ounce of threating-y in us. Right Goku?''

''Right!'' Goku replied in-between blows as his hand was now completely red.

''So who are you?'' Superman asked once more.

''I'm Willow, and your little punching bag there is Goku. Look, we don't know where we are, or how we got here, we're just looking for a way out of here.''

Superman was at first hesitant, after his first encounter on this strange planet with Cell and Frieza, he didn't want to take chances. Using his super hearing, he heard their heart beats and the tones of their voices when they spoke, there was sincerity in them, and they were telling the truth. ''I apologies for the attack. It seems there are others on this planet, that don't have the intention of talking things over.''

''No kidding, we had our own little run in with some Nasty's…Mr?''

''My name is Kal-El, but right now you can call me Superman,'' He then remembered Neo back down on the ground and looked intently at the two. ''Listen, someone is in need of medical help, do any of you have any medical skills or healing powers?''

''I do, just show me the way.'' Willow answered. With that sorted, the three of them quickly flew down to where Neo was. The Chosen One was on his feet, standing proudly, with the scars already starting to heal up.

''Told you I'd be fine soon!'' Neo told them. However, as he tried to walk, it was obvious he was still feeling the effects of his beating and had to use the wall next to him to keep himself steady. Willow rushed over and immediately started healing him.

''What happened to you?'' Goku asked him.

''Friend of mine that I met, we were attacked, and then he turned into some monster. He couldn't remember me at all, went on a rampage. Thanks to Captain Colours here I'm still in one piece, and he took off.''

Superman looked out to the horizon in the direction the Hulk went and listened carefully. ''And wherever he is, he's not alone.''

''How can you tell?'' Neo asked.

''I can hear a fight going on, and they're making a huge mess.''

''No kidding with power like that!'' Goku agreed as he stood next to Superman and focused on the area, feeling the power levels increase and go hectic, giving the Saiyan an idea of how the battle was going. ''One of the power levels just seems to be getting stronger with every second; the other's not doing as well. I don't think he'll last as long…oh damn it, Willow, it's that guy we met.''

''Kratos? Is he the one getting stronger or not getting stronger?'' Willow asked afraid of what the answer will be.

''No his power is fading, and rapidly. He's going to need some help.''

''Right!'' Superman said. ''I'll help him out and try to revert this person back from whatever he is now. You two help him there!''

''Ah come on, let me come with you!'' Goku literally begged like a little kid who wanted ice cream.

''Look I don't want you getting hurt, I can handle this myself.''

''And miss out on a battle like this, no way. I can already tell you're pretty strong, and I'm eager to fight this new monster whatever he is. Besides, you shouldn't have to worry about me, I can handle myself.''

''I would prefer it if I didn't have anyone around so I wouldn't have to hold back!''

Goku just grinned at Superman, and then all of a sudden he was engulfed in a golden aura. In one deafening scream, his black hair turned golden and his power surged around the area as he showed off his Super Saiyan form to Neo and Superman, who were both obviously taken back by this.

Willow shook her hands in excitement. ''I still get Goosebumps when he does that,'' She regained composure and turned to Superman. ''I'll heal him up, and we'll join you to help.''

''Alright, let's go!'' Superman said as he took off at supersonic speed. This wasn't a problem for Goku, as in an instant he was already on the Kryptonian's tail and catching up fast.

Neo looked at Willow. ''Looks like I'm not the only one who's made some interesting friends.''

''Better than having interesting enemies! Now hold still um…'' Willow gave Neo a look that asked for a name.

''Neo.''

''Neo? Well I'm Willow. Now just hold still while I fix you up, and then we'll help out the fly boys. Hopefully if they're still alive when we get there.''

* * *

><p>Goku and Superman soared past the landscape of this planet in no time at all, however the battle ensuing was quite far, it's amazing how the two fighters have crossed such a distance in short time. Superman debated in his mind whether there was some time anomaly on this planet, but right now he didn't think about that, he had other matters on his mind.<p>

''So what exactly are you?'' Superman asked his new companion.

''I'm a Saiyan that was raised on planet Earth. How about you?''

''I'm a refugee on Earth from another world as well. My home planet of Krypton was dying, my father tried to warn everyone, but no one believed such a devastation could happen. It was too late for anyone; however my father built a ship that helped me to escape the planet's destruction. I crash landed on Earth, where I was raised and taught right from wrong.''

''Wow, that's incredible. My story's actually similar.''

''Your planet was destroyed too?'' Superman asked with great interest now.

''Yeah…'' Goku's expression was now serious, and one filled with hurt and sorrow. ''However it wasn't natural cause. My birth world, Planet Vegeta, was home to the Saiyans. Powerful warriors that would do anything for a fight. They worked for this evil alien Tyrant called Frieza, but he grew fearful of a legendary Super Saiyan that would rise up and defeat him. He tried to destroy the planet. Apparently my father fought all of his forces with everything he had, even facing Frieza himself. But the ruthless monster was too much for him, and in a single blast, Frieza destroyed the planet, killing everyone on it…including my father. But I was saved, from what I was told, my power level was so weak when I was born, I was banished to the only planet where I stood a chance of conquering…Earth. But I was raised by an old martial artist who I adopted as my Grandfather. And even though I don't have the aggressive force of a Saiyan, I still have the thrill of the fight.''

Superman was amazed by this fighter's story; to think the one Saiyan that Frieza missed, the weakest one, would grow up to become the Super Saiyan and defeat him. ''Frieza?'' He mumbled trying to remember where he's heard that name, and then it came to him. ''I fought him no more than an hour ago…''

''Wow you fought Frieza? And if you're here you must have won, wow, you really are strong…''

''Yeah except I don't think it was him, I fought someone else that then turned into my old enemy Darkseid. An intergalactic Warlord that will do anything to kill me.''

''So you think this Darkseid is the one that brought us all here?'' Goku asked.

''I'm not sure. It would fit his twisted mind to do such a thing, but he'd need an incredible amount of power to not only bring us here, but keep us from leaving. And I don't know why, but I don't think this is the Darkseid I've faced many times.''

Goku nodded, this was all difficult to understand, and for Superman it left one more question to ponder…if Darkseid did bring them here, why?

* * *

><p>The very Planet shook as Kratos and Hulk collided with one another; however in a contest of strength, Hulk seemed to have won this one as he ploughed Kratos ready to use him as a battering ram against the mountain. But thanks to swift foot placement, Kratos sidestepped the Hulk, grabbing it by the neck and tossed the green giant into the mountain instead.<p>

It practically split in two upon impact. In an instant though, Hulk leapt out of the crack and tried to land a hit on Kratos. The Spartan Warrior moved aside from the punches BAM! BAM! And struck two in the Hulk's ribcage. The Monster grunted in pain, he was much stronger than his last opponent and just as fast. Kratos then struck one of his blades into the Hulk's back, stabbing it deeper.

Just as it seemed the Hulk had fallen; his body began to increase in size and mass as his rage rose, the blade actually popped out of his back, and the wound quickly healed. Before Kratos could react, Hulk reached around and with the palm of his hand grabbed hold of Kratos's head and slammed him into the ground.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Hulk pummelled away, Kratos's body sinking into the ground with each strike until he was completely buried in rubble. Hulk stopped for a split second believing his foe to be defeated. But he got quite a surprise as not only did Kratos burst out of the ground, but then double kick Hulk right in the nose causing him to fly backwards and land in a heap.

''I have faced the Gods and Titans that rule Greece, you are no match for me monster!'' Kratos growled at the wounded beast. Hulk was not staying down however, as soon he was back up and ready to continue the fight.

Kratos launched both of his chained blades either side of the Hulk and into the mountain behind. Jumping up, Kratos flung himself forward ready to double kick the Hulk once more. BAAM! His feet connect with the Hulk's chest; he falls back a bit but didn't fall. Hulk then grabbed Kratos and attempted to crush the life out of him.

Kratos couldn't push himself out so he did the next best thing BAM! He head-butted the Hulk right in the face, this caused him to let go. But before Kratos could jump out of harm's way; Hulk grabbed his leg pulling him back down closer BAM! So Hulk could then sock Kratos hard enough to send him clear off the edge of the cliff and into the chasm below.

Within seconds, Hulk jumped down ready to strike again. Before he could land though, Kratos ambushed him BAM! Giving him a powerful uppercut to the chin, disrupting the Hulk's landing and making him crash into the wall. At his mercy, Kratos didn't waste time and lay a siege of punches to the Hulk BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! But with every blow, the Hulk didn't appear to get weaker; in fact it was quite the opposite. His size continued to increase, enough for him to break out of the wall BAM! And kick Kratos into the wall on the other side.

''YOU HURT HULK…HULK RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!'' The Hulk roared.

Kratos tightened his grip on his blades, this wasn't going his way, but so many battles before have always looked to be impossible. He would continue this battle until the monster begged for mercy, and Kratos would grant it…in death. ''Come and try!'' Kratos tempted.

Before either of them could make the next move; a figure teleported in the middle of them, one Kratos recognised instantly thanks to the golden aura and hair. ''Goku?''

''Hey Kratos, how you doing?'' He greeted Kratos. But once Goku heard the growls of the Hulk, his expression quickly turned serious as he studied the Hulk. He roared at the new coming and Goku was taken back instantly. ''Oh man, his power is unreal! I think he's actually grown stronger since we started flying here!''

''We?'' Kratos questioned.

It didn't take long for him to get his answer, as Superman shot down to the ground facing off against the Hulk with Goku. ''That's the same monster I saw earlier. Now remember, we can't kill him, there's still someone inside that thing.''

Kratos approached the Man of Steel intimidated. ''I do not take orders from you!''

''Hey Superman?'' Goku called out. ''Mind if I face this thing alone first?''

''Are you suicidal? That thing is too powerful, you'll get yourself killed.''

''I'll play rock, paper, scissors for it!'' Goku tried to convince him.

''No. Now you take Kratos here and get as far away as possible while I try to figure a way to turn him back.''

''Aw come on, how come you get to fight him alone?'' Goku whined like a little kid who didn't get the ice cream he wanted.

''Because that way no one else will get hurt!''

''Don't worry, I'm not stupid. I know at this stage, he's is too strong for me, so I'll just go Super Saiyan 2!''

''Super…what?'' He soon found out for himself just what Goku meant. The Saiyan's body tensed up once more; his muscles increasing slightly in size, the golden hair spiked up even more, and electricity now crackled all around his body as the golden aura increased in size as well.

''At Super Saiyan 2, I should be able to take him!'' Goku smirked before charging right at the Hulk. BAM! Hulk's elbow connected with Goku's face, causing him to fly right in between Superman and Kratos, and crash right through the wall a few hundred metres.

''Goku, are you alright?'' Superman called out hoping for an answer.

As the dust settled, he could see Goku's legs sticking out of the rubble, twitching slightly. ''Yeah…I'm okay!'' Goku's voice sounded muffled under the rubble, but at least he was still alive after a hit like that.

''Alright, that's enough!'' Superman shouted at the Hulk who charged for the Man of Steel, throwing a gigantic fist at him. Superman jumps back avoiding the hit, and leaps forward instantly BAM! BAM! A one two at the Hulk's face knocks him back, but as Superman goes for the third punch, Hulk grabs hold of his fist. BAM! Hulk knocks Superman aside with little effort.

As Superman crashed to the ground; Kratos took his chance and charged for the Hulk. Both of them colliding once more, once again Hulk overpowers him pushing him back BAM! And socking him the jaw sending Kratos flying into the air. Superman flies up and catches Kratos in mid-air, stopping him from suffering any serious damage.

A scream blasted through the battle area as Goku shot out of the crater he was in towards the Hulk BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Goku threw punch after punch at the Hulk, hoping to do just enough damage. But no matter how many punches he made or how powerful they were, Hulk took them all in. The Hulk grabbed hold of Goku, holding him up by his waist and then slammed the Saiyan to the ground.

Grabbing Goku's leg he then slammed him once more into the ground BAM! And kicked the alien into the wall. Goku grunted and groaned trying to pull himself out of the wall as Hulk ran towards him. Once Goku pulled himself free, he had to make a difficult decision. ''I know that I shouldn't, but nothing else I'm doing is weakening him, so I've got no choice…KAMEHAMEHA!'' Goku unleashed his ultimate attack on the Hulk, the blue energy almost covering the whole area as the monster disappeared in the explosion.

Goku panted heavily after having to put that much energy into the move and it all seemed to have been for nothing, as once the smoke cleared, he witnessed the horrifying sight of Hulk emerging from the smoke. Stumbling for a few seconds before returning to sprinting at full pace. ''No way!'' Goku shouted in disbelief. As the Hulk was about to lay another beat down, Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport out of harm's way and next to Superman and Kratos in the air.

''This guy is strong. I put almost everything I had in that move, it should have knocked him out!'' Goku told them.

''I'm afraid our only option is too beat him until he tires out!'' Superman said.

''A strategy that I will most love to execute!'' Kratos said as he jumped out of Superman's hold and launched himself towards the Hulk. Goku and Superman gave one last nod to each other before they to flew towards the Hulk, as all three went at the monster at once.

Kratos with his blades slashed and hacked at the beast, but the wounds would heal too quickly for any real damage to last. Superman and Goku went with their almighty strength and sublime speed to try and break the Hulk down. But he would just continue to grow madder and stronger, bringing the three warriors to their knees.

''I didn't want to do this!'' Superman said as he used his freeze breath on the Hulk, stopping the creature in its tracks and leaving it a giant ice sculpture. However, the moment didn't last as the ice cracked and Hulk broke free grabbing Superman by the throat. On either side of him, Kratos and Goku charged at him. BAM! Kratos jabbing him in the gut. BAM! And Goku kicking the Hulk in the face sending him flying back and causing him to let go of Superman, who slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

''There's no way of stopping this thing!'' Superman summed up.

''No kidding, I haven't been this excited about a fight in years.'' Goku said.

''Even in a dire situation like this, you still enjoy the thrill of the battle. I respect that.'' Kratos said to his comrade. But the conversation was over as Hulk prepared for another attack. That is until in a blinding two figures appeared in between the fighters.

''Well thank Goddess it won't be respect of the dead!'' Willow replied to Kratos's comment. She was now covered in a blue aura, and standing next to her was a fully healed Neo. This surprised the Hulk slightly seeing these two new comers arrive from nowhere. However, his anger returned once he recognised Neo, and registered them as a threat.

''Willow, get out of the way!'' Superman called out.

''Don't worry, I know what I'm doing…well not 100%, but it's worth a shot.'' She told them just as Hulk raised both fists ready to smash her to the ground.

''Are you trying to get yourself killed?'' Goku screamed at her, and the three men tried to help her out. But Neo blocked their path.

''Let her do this!'' He told them.

The others didn't really have a choice; it was too late for them to stop Hulk's attack as he slammed his two enormous fists on top of Willow. However, the witch appeared to be protected as the Hulk's fist's landed on an invisible force field. And on contact, energy swept all over the Hulk and seemed to inject itself into his temple. The others stared in awe, as with a single touch of Willow's palm, the green monster finally shrunk in size until finally Bruce Banner was back to his original human self, doused in sweat and wearing nothing but purple shorts.

Willow turned to face the others, a large grin on her face. ''Oh yeah, girl power!''

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**All-Out Brawl**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in this fic, they are owned by the respective owners and studios. This is just a fun little idea I came up with. And please, none of those silly debates about who is stronger than who and this guy would win against this one, it's just for fun.

**Note: **Hey everyone! Just a quick note to apologise to everyone who has waited patiently for this story, I've had loads of things distract me, college being the main one. Also had a bit of a writer's block a while back, but now I'm here and ready to bring you the next chapter. This one isn't as long as the others, it's just more like a bridge between the last chapter and the next, which will arrive very soon! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Since the little scuffle with the incredible Hulk earlier, and some distrust amongst the warriors, things seemed to have settled down between them as they prepared to rest for the night; well at least what they assumed was night as the sky above them darkened and the stars became brighter. Willow began to tend to Bruce and Neo who were still shaken up from their fight earlier, although from the beatings the group took the witch was really behind with bringing them all back to 100%.

As Goku used one of his Ki energy blasts to start a fire from some wood that Superman had gathered, and then for no apparent reason flinched and burst out laughing earning looks from all the others. ''Care to tell the group what's so funny?'' Superman asked a little puzzled by this fighter's behaviour.

Goku's laughter had quietened down as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. ''I almost forgot, I actually have something here that'll help everyone get better quicker!'' He reached into his pockets and brought out a small brown sack, reaching inside he pulled out what looked like an ordinary green bean.

''What is that?'' Bruce asked as Goku had everyone's attention.

''It's called a Senzu bean! Just eating one of these will heal any injury and bring you back up to full strength. I can't believe I couldn't remember I still had these on me.''

No one moved from their spot, baffling Goku at first until Kratos, who was standing guard away from the group, approached and spoke the minds of everyone in camp. ''How are we to know that these beans are…edible?''

''What you think I poisoned them?''

''That's a possibility!''

''No, no, these really do work, look I'll eat one for myself!'' And with that Goku threw the one in his hand up into the air, and it fell back down into his wide, waiting mouth. The others waited in anticipation for a few seconds, then in the blink of an eye, all of Goku's scratches and scars disappeared instantly, leaning them shocked. ''See!'' He said.

However, Kratos still wasn't convinced. ''What if you're the only one that can eat them?''

''Oh come on!''

He wasn't going to be getting through to the ex-God of War any time soon, so he held the bag up in front of Superman, silently asking him to try one. Superman just simply stared at them for a few seconds. ''From what I can see there's nothing in there I can recognise, all the vitamins and minerals in it are different from anything I've seen.''

''You can see the minerals in it?'' Neo asked. He weakly got up and then he took looked at the bean to make sure. ''Nothing I can recognise either, I can't desirer the codes.''

''Codes? Minerals?'' Goku said with annoyance. ''Guys I swear, it's just a simple bean. Trust me, it will heal you!''

Superman considered as many options as possible, although there weren't that many. He turned to Willow quickly. ''Willow, how long would it take you to fully heal the group?''

''Oh um…I don't know, a few days maybe? I've never had to heal this amount of damage from so many people, not to mention the aura of all of us is somehow different, so it could even be a couple of weeks at most.''

''Fine then!'' Kratos called out. ''I will take one!'' He reached over about to take one from Goku's hand, when Superman stopped him with his own hand.

''No, I'll test them, just in case!'' Superman ordered. Kratos was reluctant to listen to the Man of Steel, so use to being his own man and leader. But he saw for himself how powerful this man was, and if he was willing to risk his life on this miracle food, so be it. As Kratos backed off, the Kryptonian stepped forward, took a bean from Goku and ate one. Straight away feeling the effects as his wounds healed and he felt a new burst of life and energy. ''Wow, don't worry everyone, they're fine!''

''I'll say better than fine!'' Willow mumbled noticing Superman's posture and expression of amazement. She took another bean from Goku's bag and ate one herself, feeling her strength and power returning to her and then some. ''Whoa, are you sure these things aren't illegal in your world?''

Soon enough Neo and Bruce took some as well, and despite some persistence from Kratos that he doesn't need them and it's against the Spartan's code to be offered medical aid from non-Spartans, he eventually gave in and took one, and was also impressed with the results. With everyone back to full strength, and darkness now covering the land, the restful night seemed all the more easy for them as they sat around the fire to keep warm as Kratos volunteered to watch out for any attacks.

The quietness of the night was interrupted by the grumbling of Goku's stomach as he moaned heavily. ''I'm starving, I haven't eaten since I got here.''

''Speaking of which we have no clue how we got here, or where here is!'' Willow pointed out.

''It may be another world,'' Superman stated. ''Although I can never fully explore the whole universe, I know most of it well, and this planet is unlike any I've visited before. Even the stars in the distance are unrecognisable.''

''Same here,'' Goku agreed. ''This planet isn't one I'm too familiar with.''

Bruce then interjected his theory. ''Perhaps it's possible we've all been transported to a different dimension.''

''You think so?'' Willow asked.

''Like I say, perhaps it's possible.''

''Hold on,'' Neo cut in. ''So what planet are we all from?''

''Earth!'' The same answer from everyone in the group all at the same time.

''So if we're all from the same world, don't you think we all should have heard of each other. I think Bruce is right, this is a completely new world we're on, one that none of us will recognise.''

''This is just painting a hand more red by the second!'' Willow went on. ''Someone had to have done this, someone extremely powerful if they could do it too all of us without our knowledge. Not to mention that it's someone we know if they can send former enemies after us.''

''Then we have to find whoever did it,'' Superman summed up. ''If they've transported us here, and know about us, then realistically they should still be watching us. But we won't look tonight, let's rest up, and make a move at first light.''

''If this planet ever turns light again.'' Neo muttered.

Following that conversation was another moment of silence in the group, once again this silence was interrupted by the grumbling of Goku's stomach. ''Hey, can we talk about something else, just to get my mind off the fact that I'm so hungry!''

''What should we even talk about?'' Bruce asked.

''Ourselves,'' Superman said. ''I think we're all victims of some force of evil, they thought they could defeat us by pitting us against each other. But now we know we're not enemies, we can be allies together. And my parents told me the best way to make friends, is to just simply talk.''

''Okay so who wants to start?'' Willow asked nervously. ''Please not me, my introductions never turn out to be good and tend to get worse whenever I hear others better and more interesting introductions.''

''Don't worry I'll start,'' Superman said. ''I may have been going by my name Superman, but I also have two names. My home planet name Kal-El, and my earth name Clark Kent. When my planet was destroyed I escaped thanks to a capsule created by my father Jor-El and escape the destruction. Landing on Earth and raised by a kindly couple; I wanted to repay how good the Earth had been to me, giving me friends that I care about and a woman that I love with all my heart, by becoming it's protector along with other heroes fighting for what's right.''

''Aw,'' Willow cooed and then cursed herself as all eyes drifted to her. ''Guess it's my turn then. Hi, I'm Willow, witch extraordinaire. I've only been at this for a few years now but I've helped save the world with my friends on numerous occasions. And yeah…that's pretty much all the interesting stuff, anyone else?''

''I'll go,'' Bruce offered. ''I'm Doctor Bruce Banner a physicists, until a gamma accident happened, and somehow I turn into this…monster, this Hulk whenever I get angry. When I am the Hulk I can't control it, that's no longer me, the Hulk is just pure power…''

''Then remind us never to get you angry again!'' Willow teased.

Bruce smiled before continuing. ''Although, there are times when the Hulk has saved lives and helped others, so I still believe there is some control I have over its mind. That's why I've given up looking for a cure, I've tried loads of times but they never work. All I can do now is hope to control the Hulk and let it become something good for our world by protecting it.''

With Bruce's story over, everyone then looked over to Neo next. He shook his head playfully. ''I have to warn you, this story could be confusing to some.''

''Aliens from other worlds, witches, not-so-jolly green giants! I think we can handle it.'' Willow joked.

''Well the world I come from isn't even a real world, it's sort of like images created by computers to keep the human world from thinking they're not real. Only a few know about it, they call it the Matrix. And I'm this chosen one that stopped the machines from keeping the humans trapped in this wasteland which…''

''Huh?'' Goku said. ''Sorry I kind of got lost, so the machines have got who now?''

''Don't worry about it, just that thanks to computer hacking into my head, I know how to fight and protect my world from the machine threat.''

''That was easier to understand,'' Goku said then realising everyone had turned to him now. ''Well I guess it's my turn then. Like Superman I also come from a destroyed world, only mine is gone because of an evil tyrant. I was raised on Earth, learned martials arts from many masters and now look for any opponent that I know is strong and will keep me on my toes.''

''So from the sounds of it,'' Superman said. ''We're all heroes from our respective Earths, we must be each the strongest of it and…''

''Me? The strongest? Cool!'' Willow said. ''Oh sorry did I interrupt? Sorry, go on!''

Ignoring her comments, Superman continued. ''So whoever did this to us must have some way of looking into different dimensions and have enough power to bring us here.'' Everyone in the group agreed with Superman's statement, someone brought them here and they needed to find out who and why.

''Hey, what about Kratos?'' Goku said pointing to the Spartan behind him. ''Hey you never told us your story!'' He called out to him.

''And I don't plan too!'' Was his reply.

''Oh come on, it's fun!'' Goku tried once more, but Kratos wouldn't budge from his spot, causing the Saiyan to groan in disappointment.

Willow pated on his shoulders. ''Don't worry, I can always read his mind later on. He's probably just one of those macho men that hides the tears and sappy stories.''

Just when it seemed like the group would finally settle down and rest for the night, the silence was interrupted yet again by the grumbling of Goku's stomach. He chuckled lightly. ''Say Willow, you can use magic right? Would you be able to summon some food or something? I'm starving.''

''How can you still be hungry?'' Bruce asked. ''Those bean things you gave us made me feel like I'm about to burst.''

''Oh yeah, Senzu beans can keep a human full for up to 5 days, so you guys should be fine. But I'm not human so I need a lot more to eat!'' He smiled.

_**FIVE HOURS LATER**_

Kratos hadn't moved from his watching spot at all since the group had settled down, he was use to this by now, years of training as well as the powers of a God and giving by Gods and Titans a like. Thankfully there had been no real threat since earlier, although Kratos would much rather fight something then stand around just waiting for something to happen.

''Anything?'' Superman called out as he stood next to Kratos.

''No!''

''Then we better make a move now.''

''Finally!''

The others in the group walked by next to the two of them. Bruce being the first one to state the obvious. ''We don't even know where to go!''

''Goku,'' Superman called out. ''Can you use that power sensing you used before to find Hulk and Kratos?''

''Yeah sure!'' Goku said as he stood at the front of the group, holding two fingers to his forehead he put all his focus around any area of the planet he could, trying to sense even the slightest power that could give them some lead. After a minute or so of concentrations, he came across something. ''It's faint, but there's something a good few miles from here, but I can't tell what exactly.''

''Let me try!'' Willow said as her eyes started turning pale white, as did her hair. Holding out her hands, white aura danced around the fingertips, not too long she returned to normal. ''It's like a magic sort of aura, but not any I'm familiar with.''

''Hopefully one that won't affect me!'' Superman said mostly to himself. ''Come on then, let's move out!''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><em>So hope that this chapter was okay, next update will be very soon, and will be a proper chapter. So until then, thanks again and take care everyone!<em>


End file.
